


Let Me Love You

by jongintuitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/pseuds/jongintuitive
Summary: "Johnny’s always known where he’s had Jaehyun (firmly in the I-Hate-Your-Guts category for the majority of the time) until one day they were suddenly making out after an especially heated argument. All of his preconceived judgements about Jaehyun had been chipped away at with every kiss, every whispered utterance of each other’s names, every small display of vulnerability at each other’s hands.  This is uncharted territory for them."





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years and this fic was completely self indulgent so I apologize beforehand. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

It’s dusk when Johnny looks out onto the city sprawling in front of him through his office’s floor to ceiling windows. The first city lights of the night keep popping up across his periphery like a broken gradient. He’s feeling celebratory tonight.

 

Johnny’s the CEO of Seo Architecture; the youngest CEO in the company’s history since its establishment in 1962. He had, naturally, taken over the role from his father who had passed away suddenly, to the displeasure of the rest of upper management. Many considered him to be too young for the position, but Johnny had been vehemently passionate about proving himself. Tonight had proven to be a huge victory for himself and his hard work, and for the company, too. Namely, Johnny had succeeded in leading a merger between themselves and their rival company: Studio Line.

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Johnny doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is, being familiar with that voice for many years already. “To you too, Jaehyun.”

 

“Not sure I’m quite ready to call this a victory yet,” Jaehyun chuckles. Johnny can hear the click clack of his expensive Thom Browne brogues as he walks across the marbled floor to sit down on the leather armchair in front of Johnny’s desk.

 

“Isn’t this the best for both of our companies, though?” Johnny asks him, still looking out at the quickly darkening city.

 

“It is. But you know I hate giving into what you want, Youngho.”

 

Johnny cracks a small smile. Nobody but Jaehyun calls him by that name.

 

He’s known Jaehyun since high school and they’ve been rivals since day one. Both equally talented, intelligent, and handsome; they’ve competed against each other in everything - whether it’s in various sports, or their grades, or how many lays they can get in a single night. Everything they’ve touched has been followed by a bitter rivalry that’s trailed them through university and into their businesses. They absolutely hate each other and the whole world knows it.

 

“I’m not sure you hate it that much anymore, Jaehyun,” Johnny says with only a hint of bitterness. He finally turns his back to the city and faces the man he’s supposed to hate.

 

Jaehyun had settled comfortably into his armchair with his legs partially spread in front of him. His sage colored shirt is partially unbuttoned and the tie he’d put on earlier this morning long forgotten in his office. He looks good. He looks really fucking good Johnny thinks to himself. It’s not the first time he’s had this thought.

  


“Whiskey or wine? You know, to celebrate,” Johnny asks as he walks to his shelf lined with various bottles of alcoholic beverages he has been gifted and collected throughout the years.

 

“What? No bottles of champagne and accompanying strawberries for tonight?” Jaehyun asks in a mocking tone but Johnny’s used to the teasing by now. He can see the slightest hint of a smile and dimple on Jaehyun’s face. Always a dead give away.

 

“Hmm, no. You’d have to come over to my place for that. Plus, I know you hate champagne,” Johnny deadpans.

 

“I’d love to see the day I step my foot into Johnny Seo’s house,” Jaehyun chuckles.

 

“You also said that the first time we kissed. And the first time we fucked, actually, now that I think about it,” Johnny says as he pours two glasses of red wine. Jaehyun walks over to him and picks up his own glass. “I can’t recall actually,” he murmurs as he takes a sip, aerating the wine through his mouth. “But this wine’s pretty good, Seo.”

 

Johnny snickers, eyes crinkling. “It’s kind of cute how in denial you still are, Jaehyun.”

 

Jaehuyn mutters a quiet “Shut up, Youngho” before taking a large swig of wine and prompting Johnny to take a sip of his own glass. It really is damn good wine.

 

“So what happens now after this merger? We become best buds and live happily ever after?” Jaehyun asks bitterly as he steps closer to where Johnny is and leans against the shelf.

 

There is a long period of silence as Johnny’s unsure of what to say to him. He’s sure of what he wants but he no longer knows where he has Jaehyun.

 

“We can keep hating each other for all eternity if that’s what you want,” Johnny says after a while. He swirls the last bit of red wine left in his glass. Jaehyun, clearly a faster drinker than Johnny, had emptied his own glass a while ago.

 

“That’s not what I want,” Jaehyun replies back earnestly.

 

Johnny tips his own glass towards Jaehyun, presses it against the man’s soft lips, and watches as Jaehyun drinks the remainder of the wine. Johnny drags the wine glass against his lips, the edge of the glass digging into the soft flesh, before setting it down on the shelf.

 

Jaehyun pulls him in roughly by the neck and kisses him. Johnny can taste the wine still left on Jaehyun’s lips. It doesn’t take long for him to deepen the kiss, inching his body closer to Jaehyun until they’re standing almost chest to chest and both of his hands are cradling Jaehyun’s jaw. Ever so competitive Jaehyun bites on Johnny’s lower lip until it almost hurts. Johnny groans and pulls away to kiss down Jaehyun’s chin and neck as he pulls on the other man’s hair. If Jaehyun’s in discomfort Johnny can’t tell by Jaehyun tugging him closer to himself.

 

Johnny doesn’t leave marks on Jaehyun very often, not visible ones at least. But Jaehyun’s sensitive right below his left ear and Johnny can’t help but take advantage. Jaehyun’s vulnerable, his breathing’s shallow as he bites his teeth to not let out an audible whimper. He can feel Jaehyun get harder against his thigh. Returning to Jaehyun’s lips he moves his hands down to his hips to pull him flush against his own quickly hardening cock. Jaehyun, wanting to gain some control back, slowly rolls his hips against Johnny’s as he tenderly sucks on Johnny’s lower lip.

 

“Fuck,” Johnny hums. He should’ve gotten used to how quickly Jaehyun can unravel him but desperation is starting to settle in and he settles his hands on Jaehyun’s bulge to feel him even closer.

 

“Chair,” Jaehuyn softly breathes into Johnny’s ear. “Take me to your chair.”

 

“Do want me to carry you, princess?” Johnny quips, unable to stop himself from teasing Jaehyun even in the heat of the moment.

 

“Only if you want blue balls, baby” Jaehyun counters back.

 

Johnny slowly guides him to the armchair he sits on nearly every day, but right now he has Jaehyun grinding on top of him. He’s fixated with the obvious lust in Jaehyun’s eyes and the tell tale signs of the blooming hickey he’s left on his neck. He gently presses his thumb down on the mark and Jaehyun whimpers lightly at the pressure and it feels like every nerve in his body has been set on fire at the sound.

 

He’s admitted to himself that he finds Jaehyun beautiful a long time ago and he often wonders how much sooner he could’ve come to the realization had he and Jaehyun not constantly rivaled each other over childish petty shit. But here they are, clumsily finding their way to each other as they wreck themselves in their pursuit of lust and pleasure.

 

Johnny lightly cups Jaehyun’s chin and pulls him closer to kiss him, teeth pulling on his lower lip before licking into his mouth. A light lick of the tongue across the roof of Jaehyun’s mouth causes the man’s smooth rolls of his hips to stutter.

 

“Fuck, Youngho, stop teasing,” Jaehyun moans. Johnny can’t help but grin as he grabs Jaehyuns’ pants zipper between his fingers. “Can I?” he asks. Jaehyun nods in approval.

 

Johnny makes quick work of their pants and briefs, pushing them down enough to free both of their cocks from their fabric confinements. He lightly wraps his fingers around the shaft and  pumps slowly before gently cupping his balls as he thumbs the slit with his other hand. Jaehyun’s thighs contract as he rocks his hips further up Johnny’s lap.

 

“More. I need more,” Jaehyun pants, breath caught in his throat.

 

“Hold on to my shoulders, Jae,” Johnny says before wrapping his hands around both of their cocks, now flush and hot against each other. “Move babe, fuck into me.”

 

Jaehyun tries to laugh at how lewd Johnny’s getting but gets distracted by the sensation of Johnny moving his own hips, up and down, as he slowly fucks into his own fist. Jaehyun joins him, slowly at first and picking up speed as he chases the pleasure Johnny’s giving him. He isn’t expecting the smack to his ass as Johnny removes one hand from his fist in favour of Jaehyun’s ass. The second smack is harder, pushing him further into Johnny’s fist. Jaehyun’s quickly losing rhythm over his own strokes, getting closer to the edge with every second.

 

“I’m gonna come, Youngho” he whispers, barely audible over both of their panting and moaning. Johnny can only utter expletives seeing Jaehyun this lost in pleasure. “Come baby, it’s okay” Johnny whispers.

 

Had Johnny not been so intune with Jaehyun he would’ve missed the soft “I love you” the man uttered as he came, completely blissed out to bother concealing the words on his mind. Overwhelmed at Jaehyun’s confession Johnny came along with him, making a mess on his hand and their pants.

 

As he calms down from his pleasure high he sees Jaehyun’s a mixture of satiated and mortified. Johnny kisses him softly hoping it’ll comfort him.

 

“Jae, come over to my place,” Johnny murmurs against the man’s lips.

 

“Why?”

 

“I wanna make love to you on my bed.”

 

 

* * *

 

Johnny drives them back to his place; a penthouse fully designed by himself. Floor to ceiling windows, a penchant of his, adorn the outer wall. The sky is black now and if you squint you can mistake the city lights for stars.

 

“Do you want a tour?” Johnny asks. Still feeling embarrassed from his slip up earlier, Jaehyun utters a soft “Yeah.”

 

Their car ride had been mostly silent except for the humming of the car engine and city traffic. Johnny was unsure of how to approach what had just happened now that they had cooled down from the heat of the moment. He hadn’t expected the confession from Jaehyun to come so soon. What had started as pure lust and a made up competition of who can make the other orgasm quicker had developed into something beyond sexual desire. The tension in the car was heavy with unspoken words. Johnny had just placed his left hand on Jaehyun’s thigh and hoped it would be somewhat comforting. He’d been unsure whether he should hold Jaehyun’s hand or not.

 

But now they’re in Johnny’s home and Jaehyun leads the way walking around the place. He slowly makes it through the kitchen and into the living room, lightly touching the decor as he walks by. It’s tastefully decorated with large Persian rugs and a plush, white sofa in front of the massive windows. “It’s nice,” Jaehyun says as he walks to stand in front of the windows.

 

“I must admit having the approval of the head of Studio Line feels pretty great,” Johnny replies back, hating feeling this awkward with Jaehyun. He’s always known where he’s had Jaehyun (firmly in the I-Hate-Your-Guts category for the majority of the time) until one day they were suddenly making out after an especially heated argument. All of his preconceived judgements about Jaehyun had been chipped away at with every kiss, every whispered utterance of each other’s names, every small display of vulnerability at each other’s hands.  This is uncharted territory for them.

 

Jaehyun tries to bite back a smile and fails. “It’s good to know you always seek my approval, Youngho.” In a way, through their years of intense rivalry, they’ve both been unconsciously looking for each other’s respect and approval.

 

“Do you still want that champagne?” Johnny asks knowing the answer already.

 

“God no, that shit is disgusting,” Jaehyun laughs and it makes Johnny genuinely smile. He’s never heard Jaehyun sincerely laugh at his jokes and he feels like he could get used to the sound. He kisses him softly, carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair and he feels Jaehyun’s shoulders relax as the tension slowly dies. Johnny’s lips move gently against Jaehyun’s - it’s chaste and it’s romantic, it makes both of them nervous, but Jaehyun hums in satisfaction as they pull apart. “Where’s the bedroom?” Jaehyun asks him. Johnny doesn’t answer and instead holds the other man’s hand and leads him up the cherry wood staircase that leads to his loft bedroom.

 

Jaehyun stops in his tracks as he sees Johnny’s bed. It’s draped in white linens, adorned with what looks like hundreds of pillows, and absolutely massive. “You couldn’t find a bigger bed?” he asks, incredulity obvious in his voice.

 

“What? I’m a big guy,” Johnny laughs.

 

“Tell me about it” Jaehyun mutters under his breath as Johnny sits on the edge of the bed. He leans back on his arms and takes in the state Jaehyun is in: hair and clothes still a mess from earlier, shoulders stiff in nervousness but still so devastatingly exquisite in his eyes.

 

“Jae, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” Johnny reassures him.

 

“I confessed that I love you an hour ago. There’s no turning back now, Youngho.”

 

“But-” Johnny starts, but he’s cut off. “I want you, Youngho,” Jaehyun sighs.

 

Sure in his resolve, Jaehyun unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt as he straddles Johnny for the second time that night. “You said you wanted to make love to me on this bed,” Jaehyun stares right into him. “Show me how.”

 

Jaehyun’s words leave him speechless. The way Jaehyun kisses him as he makes a show of removing his jacket and shirt leaves him utterly breathless. He can’t help but run the tips of his fingers over Jaehyun’s collarbones, down to his chest and abdomen, and across his hips. Johnny rubs his hips with the pads of his thumbs.

 

Jaehyun unbuckles his own belt and unzips his own pants as Johnny discards his own jacket and shirt to the hardwood floor. His hands naturally come back to settle on Jaehyun’s hips, continuously rubbing on the V-cut of his hips. He brings his face closer to Jaehyun’s torso and starts to leave soft butterfly kisses along his ribcage. He can sense Jaehyun’s nervousness slowly dissipating from his body and it puts his own mind at ease.

 

“You’re beautiful as fuck, you know,” Johnny says. It makes Jaehyun snort. “Don’t get all corny on me now, Youngho.”

 

“Get up,” Johnny smiles. Jaehyun removes his pants and socks as Johnny helps pulls down his black briefs. Jaehyun feels so exposed like this, fully naked and staring down at Johnny sitting on the bed. He doesn’t have an explanation for why it turns him on so much either, but he’s half hard already. Johnny scoots up closer to the edge of the bed and wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s shaft. He pumps a few times, trying to be as gentle as he possibly can be. He’s never given Jaehyun head before but the intense desire to taste him has settled deep in his gut. He leans forward, lips hovering over the tip of Jaehyun’s cock. “Can I taste you?” Johnny asks. Jaehyun answers by delicately cupping Johnny’s jaw and guiding his tip to his lips.

 

Wetting his lips, Johnny licks a stripe along the length of Jaehyun’s cock and alternates between licking and leaving wet open mouthed kisses. He wraps his lips around the head and takes him in bit by bit. He bobs his head a few times, trying to be careful but he’s sloppy with it, getting Jaehyun’s cock wet with saliva and precum. He swirls his tongue around the tip, licking a stripe across the slit before continuing bobbing his head up and down as he continues sucking. Jaehyun’s hold on his jaw tightens slightly and his hips start pushing into Johnny’s warm mouth involuntarily, gently fucking into the wet heat.

 

“You should’ve told me you’re amazing at giving head,” Jaehyun says, voice strained as he holds back a moan. He feels his eyes roll to the back of his head. Johnny’s more aroused than ever with saliva dripping down his own chin and he cups his own quickly hardening cock. He pulls away begrudgingly with a wet pop. “You never asked,” Johnny says as he wipes his own chin. He stands up and Jaehyun helps him take off the rest of his clothes until he too is completely naked. He walks to his nightstand to retrieve his bottle of lube and a condom as Jaehyun lies down on his bed.

 

He turns around to join Jaehyun on his bed. He’s really a sight to behold; soft, supple skin against the white sheets on his bed, silky brown hair fanned out on his pillows. Tight abs and a fully hard cock resting against his abdomen. Johnny crawls to him and sits on his knees. He lifts up Jaehyun’s right thigh and leaves wet kisses starting from his knee and venturing further down. A warm trail of tender kisses mark Jaehyun’s thigh as Johnny goes further down, always shy of kissing his cock. Any other day Jaehyun would’ve told him to stop teasing and to “fuck me already”, but Johnny’s grateful he’s being patient tonight.

 

“Turn around for me, Jae.”

 

He helps Jaehyun turn around on his stomach, propping up his knees, ass in the air, as the rest of his upper body rests on the bed. Johnny continues kissing up Jaehyun’s thigh as his hands hold on to his ass. The kisses don’t stop, continuing over the globe of his ass as Johnny continues massaging his other cheek with his hand. Jaehyun didn’t think he could get any harder than he already is until his feels Johnny’s tongue on his rim. He feels wet and hot and he instantly pushes his ass out in want. Johnny continues his ministrations, kissing and licking the rim until he hears the man let out a low moan. Johnny grabs the bottle of lube and pours a generous amount over him. He rubs the hole slowly before slipping a finger in ever so gently.

 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Johnny whispers loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. He can see his head shake up and down as he moans lightly. “More,” he says, and Johnny slips another finger in. He pumps his fingers in and out, scissoring to loosen up the tight ring of muscle. He adds a third finger and he slips them in slower this time, knowing Jaehyun always asks him to slow down now. He doesn’t move until Jaehyun tells him to. He pumps his fingers slowly, digging deeper each time until Jaehyun’s loud moan indicates he’s found his spot. A fourth finger and Jaehyun’s thighs start to shake in pain and pleasure. Johnny leaves more kisses along his ass and upper thighs to calm him down.

 

Jaehyun loosens up, fully relaxed and his ass starts working on Johnny’s fingers. It takes all of Johnny’s strength to not jerk himself off to the sight in front of him but he pulls out to Jaehyun’s dismay. He hears him whisper a soft “fuck” into his pillow.

 

Jaehyun turns around and sits up on his knees in front of Johnny. He kisses him, roughly sucking on his lips before moving down to his neck and chest, and back up to his neck again.

 

He grabs the condom Johnny had thrown on the bed and tears the foiled packet. He tugs on Johnny’s cock before he rolls the condom on him. He continues leaving a smattering of wet kisses on Johnny’s neck before asking him if he can ride him. Johnny’s already lying down on his back before he can finish asking the question, pulling Jaehyun down with him, chest to chest. They lie down like this to kiss for a minute before Jaehyun pulls away and reaches behind him for Johnny’s cock.

 

Johnny enters him slowly, holding on to Jaehyun’s left hand resting on his chest, and kissing him gently on the lips. Slowly, tenderly, he’s fully inside him and waiting with bated breath as Jaehyun tries to calm his own breathing down. His eyes are shut tight and he whimpers a little at the full feeling of Johnny inside him. Johnny leaves soft kisses on his lips and jaw as he slowly rubs Jaehyun’s ass to soothe him.

 

Soon enough Jaehyun’s moving his hips in circles. He sits up right, his thighs straddling Johnny’s hips. He holds on to Johnny’s hands tightly as he fucks himself up and down. What had started as Jaehyun gently moving his hips has turned into Jaehyun bouncing in his lap as he pins Johnny’s hands to the bed. Jaehyun feels warm and wet and so delicious around him and it makes him groan out loud. He feels helpless to the onslaught of pleasure cascading over his body. Jaehyun’s thighs are shaking again with the effort he’s putting into fucking him.

 

“Lie down, baby. Let me fuck you,” Johnny says breathlessly.

 

Jaehyun’s hips letup and he let’s Johnny’s cock slip out. Johnny helps him lie back down, propping his back against the many pillows on his bed.

 

Letting the heat of the moment take over him, he traces Jaehyun’s lips with his thumb and kisses him, letting his thumb enter his mouth along with his tongue.

 

He pulls Jaehyun onto his lap, pouring more lube over his cock and hole. He enters him far less gently than before, but by the way Jaehyun moans he doesn’t seem to mind the way Johnny slams into him. He holds onto Jaehyun’s left thigh as he fucks him, hard and deep at first and then picking up speed. Keeping Jaehyun’s body at this angle, he slams in harder, making sure he finds Jaehyun’s prostate. Jaehyun’s back arches and he lets a drawn out, high pitched moan. He bites on his lip in embarrassment, trying to reach for a pillow to cover his face with.

 

Johnny’s having none of it.

 

“I wanna hear you, Jae,” Johnny says not bothering to stifle his own groans anymore. “You’re so fucking gorgeous like this, baby.”

 

Jaehyun can barely form coherent words anymore. Only a litany of moans, curses and pleas flow from his mouth, his eyes shut in pleasure.

 

“Gonna come-” he says. “Look at me,” Johnny groans as he fucks into Jaehyun even harder, hips slapping against Jaehyun as he rocks into him. Jaehyun opens his eyes. His mouth widens, incapable of making any sound, as Johnny pumps his cock and with only a few strokes Jaehyun comes with a broken moan of Johnny’s name as his hips spasm through his orgasm.

 

“Y-Youngho.”

 

Johnny’s own hips stutter as he comes with Jaehyun’s name on his tongue.

 

They still. Eyes shut, they try to catch their breaths as their chests heave in search of oxygen.

 

Jaehyun is pliant and warm as Johnny slips out of him, discarding the condom and getting up to throw it in the trash. He grabs a towel and joins a fucked out, sleepy Jaehyun on the bed.

 

He cleans him down, wiping himself down as well before throwing the towel to the floor. He kisses Jaehyun’s shoulder.

 

“Shower?” Johnny asks him.

 

“I don’t even want to move right now,” Jaehyun laughs, dimple on display, but sits up after a while anyway because he feels sweaty, sticky and gross. They make their way into the upstairs shower and stand under the shower head together as they soap each other down. Keeping their hands to each other is rough as they start to kiss in the shower again.

 

“I love you,” Johnny sighs against Jaehyun’s lips, his heart clenching at the thought of how deeply in love he’s been with him all this time. Jaehyun smiles gently. “I love you, too.”


End file.
